Adventures of the Bashed
by saradas
Summary: One day, everything changes. Suddenly everyone hates Sakura and she has no clue what she's done wrong!
1. team assignments

**word count**: 656

**AN**: Ever wonder how the poor, bashed character feels in a fic such as this one? I have! This fic is not meant to be taken seriously. But, _seriously_, I think poor Sakura's confusion in these situations is totally justified. Everyone will come to their senses eventually… maaaaybe.

* * *

><p><strong>one: team assignments<strong>

Honestly, Sakura couldn't understand just what she did _wrong_.

As soon as she graduated from the Academy, that idiot (she refuses to say his name) completely changed. Actually, it was like _everyone_ completely changed. The second Naruto pimp-walked into the classroom, six-feet tall and muscled out, every single person in the classroom turned against _her_. What the hell!?

She could only hope that this was a terrible, terrible nightmare.

As of ten minutes ago, Haruno Sakura had friends. As of nine minutes ago, Haruno Sakura's life went to Hell and nobody seemed to think anything of it.

"He's kind of hot," She heard Ino whisper to the girl next to her, and when the girl agreed… well, Sakura kind of snapped.

"Are you serious right now!? Can't anyone see what I'm seeing!? That's _Naruto_!" And maybe she didn't get her point across, or maybe that was what Naruto looked like this entire time and everyone but her somehow knew that. Sakura highly doubted it. She didn't, however, doubt that _nobody_ understood what she was talking about.

The room dropped about ten degrees when Naruto turned his cold eyes to her. _No one_ stood up for her. She was alone, with a freak-classmate who could grow two feet in one night, and other freak-classmates who probably lost their minds. "Sakura, shut up," Naruto told her, and honestly, did he have to be so rude about it? She swung in an attempt to knock him out, maybe drag him to the front of the classroom where (hopefully) Iruka would have some sense to question everything, but **nope**.

Suddenly, Naruto was _fast_. Before Sakura even knew what was happening, she was being shoved into the ground. Her arms hurt, her back hurt, and she was pretty sure the asshole actually slammed her head against something. She wanted to _kill _him. "You're annoying, and ugly, and the sound of your voice grates my ears. You're not even fit to be a ninja. You can't even hit me!" _Yeah_, Sakura wanted to say, _like you're one to talk_. Unfortunately, her face was scrunched up against the cold floor.

He laughed coldly, cruelly. And no one did anything about it! They were all standing around, watching, and not because they were afraid. They just didn't _care_. Even worse, it seemed like they agreed. "Hinata-chan and Ino-chan are so much better than you are. I don't love you anymore. Hell, I never loved you. It was all just an act, and you… you fell for it."

Ino-_chan_? Since when did that happen!?

And, helllo, _EVERYONE_ fell for that act! So why in the world did it look like everyone knew that Naruto was a weird-looking grown man all along? Smirking, Naruto flexed his arms to show off his Kyuubi tattoo once he let Sakura off of the ground. (Tattoo? When did that happen?! He's twelve!) She scrambled up, tripping in her haste to get away from him, and people _laughed_. _Naruto _laughed.

It was then that Iruka walked in, lazily telling everyone to be quiet and get in their seats. He didn't spare a glance for the battered girl on the ground, or the student who was probably larger than any man he'd ever met in his life. Nope, he walked to the front of the classroom, told everyone he was proud, and promptly started telling everyone their teams.

Sakura wanted to cry. She _didn't_ want to cry in front of those people.

"Team 7: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke." Fearfully, Sakura spared a glance at Sasuke, who looked no different than he did before. Except… Was that respect in his eyes!? For _Naruto_!?

The pink-haired twelve year old pinched herself, held down the yelp of pain, and then… Well, when the classroom remained the same, Sakura really did cry.

Again, everyone laughed about it. Sakura wanted to dig herself a hole far, far away from Konoha… and die in it.


	2. introducing the team!

**word count**: 782

**AN**: Hello! Sorry for taking a bit to update, and thank you for all the positive feedback!

**two: introducing the team!**

"Tell us your likes, dislikes, hobbies… Things like that." The stupid, annoying, old man-sensei leaned back on the railing, observing his new team coolly. He had a book in his left hand and, every now and again, his one-eye (the other was hidden under his headband, like the guy didn't already give off enough creeper-vibes) flickered back to his book.

If it were any other day, Sakura would probably try and rethink her opinion of him- he was a jounin, after all, so he _had_ to be powerful- but she couldn't bring herself to care. He was late (four hours was a bit much, honestly!), he read porn (in public no less! ...Don't ever ask her how she knows that), and the man was just so weird that it was impossible not to immediately hate him… or want to physically harm him over and over again.

Someday, Sakura decided, she would get a picture of his face and turn it into a target. Maybe Naruto's, too, but Naruto was scaring her a whole lot more than any weird sensei ever could. (Yes, she was still hung up on the fact that he GREW TWO FEET OVERNIGHT. No, she would not get over it. Ever.)

Sighing, the pink-haired girl forced herself to pay attention to her very odd team. "Could you give us an example, sensei?" That was a normal question to ask, wasn't it?

Apparently not.

Naruto snorted and Kakashi gave her a deadpan stare. Sasuke didn't even bother to look at her, which she forced herself not to care about. She was a bit high-strung and having just one more thing on her 'things-to-be-high-strung-about' list would probably kill her.

"Fine, fine. I'm Hatake Kakashi. My likes are none of your business. I don't dislike many things." He paused and Sakura watched that stupid eye slowly, deliberately look to the sky. He wasn't thinking about this answer at all! The _asshole_. The fact that Naruto was snickering had absolutely nothing to do with her anger. Nope, not at all. "I have lots of hobbies. Your turn."

That damning finger landed on her, and just like that she was the center of attention. Sitting up a little, Sakura tried to think of something, _anything_, that would impress this man- or at least impress Sasuke. Unfortunately, she never did do well under pressure.

"U-uh… My name's Haruno Sakura. I like…" Well, she liked Sasuke. Did that count? It should. Blushing a little, she glanced at the boy to her left and pretended he was looking straight back at her. He wasn't, but a girl could dream, couldn't she? "I don't like Naruto!"

Her response was three narrowed eyes. Of course they were all under the impression that Naruto was the best thing that happened to Fire Country since… ever. "My hobbies are…" She _so_ did not want to say this in front of Sasuke. And especially not in front of Naruto, though she really didn't care what _he_ thought of her. It was just… embarrassing. "And my dreams…" And, oh, God, the _dream_. Sakura prayed for the ground to open up and swallow her whole.

It didn't. Sakura hated _everything_. The universe probably hated Sakura.

Annoying-old-man-sensei clapped his hands together with a smile, crinkling his annoying little eye. "Well then! Your turn!" He pointed to Naruto, who immediately perked up and grinned. At least _some_ things haven't changed.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I like ramen, training, toads, and fuuinjutsu!" _Fuuin… what now? What the hell!_? "I dislike annoying banshees who don't deserve to be ninja-" Cue heated glare towards Sakura, who never did anything wrong! "- people who can't tell a seal from a kunai-" Where did that even come from? "-perverts, and bastards!"

In her head, Sakura mocked him as well. '_I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I can say mean things about everyone to their face because I'm_ so cool!' It was the only thing she could do, considering her other two teammates decided not to stand up for themselves. And Naruto _was_ talking about them, wasn't he? If he wasn't, Sakura would feel like a _total _asshole. She'd probably severely dislike him anyway.

"My hobbies are trying different kinds of ramen, training, reading, and practicing fuuinjutsu! And my dream is to become Hokage and surpass all of the ones before me!"

"… Okay then. Now you," Annoying-sensei said, finally pointing towards Sasuke. Sakura chose that moment to attempt to pray again and hope the gods would give her at least _one_ normal teammate.

"My name's Uchiha Sasuke. I don't particularly like anything and I dislike many things."

...On second thought, Sakura should have just prepared herself for disappointment. At least Sasuke was hot.


	3. the test

**word count**: 470

**AN**: Well, it's been a while! Sorry!

* * *

><p><strong>three: the test<strong>

Naruto was late. And he was _eating_.

Now, that might not've been too bad. Sakura couldn't fault anyone for wanting to eat right after waking up, especially considering how hard her stomach was growling at her for not feeding it that morning (or last night), but… It was _Naruto_. He was _smug_. And she was just a little, tiiiiiny bit irritable, and maybe a lot crazy.

She mustered up her best glare (even Sasuke would be afraid, Sakura thought proudly) and sent it Naruto's way. "Sensei said not to eat."

When Naruto scoffed and Sasuke subtly rolled his eyes, Sakura thought that maybe she wouldn't last until Chuunin, because she'd end up in prison for murdering her stupid teammates. Even Sasuke, as beautiful as he was, and that lazy, creeper-sensei who refused to show his stupid face before noon. Instead of attacking (Sakura wasn't stupid, she knew that she wouldn't be able to take them _just yet_), she imagined herself strangling them. It helped.

"Sensei _suggested_ not to eat," Naruto explained in that kind of voice that Sakura's mother used on five year olds. "You don't have to do every little thing he says."

_Actually, yes, we do,_ Sakura thought with a glower. _That's kinda what he's there for._

But, _of course_, Sakura landed herself on the one team that never did anything the way they were supposed to. And, four more hours later, when their sensei finally showed up, Sakura was about ready to "quit all this ninja-business" and become a drunkard. She could be like one of those rich women who hit on men far too young for them, but married ones far too old.

Sakura spent nearly two minutes practicing breathing techniques while she tried not to scream at her sensei (and Naruto, who looked far too calm and composed, but she was trying not to think about _him_), and by the time she was done her idiot team was preparing for the test her sensei had for them.

Bells. She had to get a bell from her sensei and she was praying to every god out there that Naruto wouldn't manage to get one before Sasuke. She wasn't too confident in her own skills, sure, but she _was_ confident that creeper-sensei would run for the hills after one look at Naruto. Any other sane person would.

Unfortunately, the gods weren't listening to her (were they ever?) and Naruto swiped _both_ of the bells before their sensei even said _begin_.

It was at that moment in time, when their sensei just looked at them oddly and told them when next to meet, that Sakura realized she quite possibly had the worst luck in Konoha.

"Are you-" She blushed. "Are you free tonight?"

Sasuke ignored her. Sakura decided that she had the worst luck in the entire _world_.


End file.
